Raspberries & Coconuts
by missflapjack
Summary: Being involved romantically with quite arguably the most annoying man in the history of Sacred Heart means dealing with his many whims, however quirky they may be. One-shot.


_**

* * *

**_

**_Title:_** _Raspberries & Coconuts_

_**Fandom:**__ Scrubs_

_**Pairing:**__ John Dorian / Percival Cox_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Scrubs. Well, if I was a nurse, I would, but... (Aw, c'mon, no laughs? What kind of cheesy pun-haters are you, anyway? God.)_

_**Rating:**__ Teen_

_**Summary: **__Being involved romantically with quite arguably the most annoying man in the history of Sacred Heart means dealing with his many whims, however quirky they may be._

_**Note:**__ I couldn't resist, the urge to write Coxian fluff was too strong... so I succumbed to the overwhelming power of epic cuteness. It's just a short little one-shot. Now read._

_**Word Count: **__712_

* * *

Percival Cox emerged from his kitchen with basketball on his mind and tickets stuffed into his back pocket. He was about to grab a certain John Dorian by the hair and _drag_ him out the door, because the game was going to start soon...but...he stopped short. The unexpected scent of raspberry flooded into his nostrils.

J.D was in his living room, fully dressed and ready to go, planting at least five different candles in opposite sides of the space. Intermingling aromas drifted around, causing Perry's home to smell utterly...and overwhelmingly...fruity. Perry twitched, a convulsion usually accompanied with J.D's many unexplainable antics.

"Newbie...what the hell are you doing?"

J.D perked up at the sound of Perry's voice, and he paused in the middle of lighting another candle. A lighter dangled from his fingers. "Oh, hey!" He swept a hand around the room. "I'm making your abode more livable."

"It's weird. I don't like it," Perry grunted.

"Come on, Perry!" The older doctor winced at the way J.D purred out his name. "Your place smells of bitter, forgotten romance..." Perry's lover clasped his hands to his heart, sighing and looking up at the ceiling with no small amount of dramatic flair. "It was almost begging for my gentle touch."

"Puh-_lease_, for the love of _God_, tell me you haven't been curling up with Gandhi again and reading Jane Austen to the light of your plastic Barbie girl lamp that you saved up to buy for the majority of your childhood after realizing that you, in fact, lacked an actual Y chromosome?" Perry didn't even need to suck in a breath after that one. He resisted the urge to blow on his knuckles. _Yeah, I still got it..._

J.D pushed out that soft, profoundly kissable bottom lip of his and pouted. "Perry, dear, you're getting soft." He tapped the other man lightly on the nose and sauntered away. "I remember when your rants actually used to faze me," J.D purred seductively over his shoulder.

Perry wanted to snarl a witty reply, but he found himself staring at J.D's unfairly curvy ass and nearly swallowing his tongue in a momentary lapse of consciousness.

J.D was still flitting around, humming an unrecognizable tune and playing with that lighter so damn _much_ that Perry wanted to tear it away from him before he melted his fingers off.

"Well, Rita, I'd hate to interrupt your frolicking fruity fetish, but we've got a date to get to and I'm not wasting these damn tickets," Perry growled in a voice that he hoped sounded savage enough. This romantic liaison with his protégé had nearly castrated his ability to perform deadly patronizing speeches, and if this kept up he'd be personally serving Newbie apple-tinis in the secluded Bermuda islands wearing nothing but a hula skirt, and – oh, the horror – _liking_ it, no less...

Perry didn't even realize his eyes were closed until J.D bounced in front of him and literally tried to peel his eyelids off of his face.

"Hey!" He grabbed at J.D's wrist, loosely, of course, because now that he was in a serious relationship, some sort of Newbie-induced Kryptonite had been activated and Perry lacked the ability to inflict bodily harm on anyone... "What in God's name are you doing, Maria?"

J.D rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious. "You were drifting off to sleep again."

"I was not, I was..."

"Honestly, Per, you've got to get more sleep! I can say that I really don't remember _whose_ idea it was last night to try out those new silk handcuffs you so thoughtfully purchased for me, but if we're going to be spending more time together, we should practice some self-control-"

Perry effectively stopped the endless stream of babble by leaning over and catching J.D's lips in a soft kiss. J.D melted, of course, leaning into Perry's kiss and the arms that held him there.

He pulled away after a moment, but not breaking the connection. J.D moved his lips along the line of Perry's jawbone, smiling softly and purring like a hummingbird.

Perry chuckled to himself; twisting a finger in his Newbie's painstakingly styled hair. He sniffed at the coconut wafting through the air. It actually didn't smell all that bad.

_Ah, hell, Bermuda it is, then..._

* * *


End file.
